Risk It All
by AmbroseMaddoxRileyGirl
Summary: Renee and Jon have been together for almost 2 years and their relationship is going strong. But on a night out they have a run in with an ex of his and she drops a bombshell that will change both of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Renee was sitting with one of her close friends, Brianna. They were getting their hair and make-up done for RAW tonight. "What are you and Jon doing tonight? Me and Nicole wanted everyone to get together after the show." Brianna asked her. She thought about Jon, and hers relationship, and how their two year anniversary was right around the corner. She smiled,

"Nothing special. I'll convince him to let us go with you guys." She said. Brianna squealed with excitement.

"Thank you!" Renee's eyes widened at her friends reaction, laughing to herself.

"Alright, calm down!" She exclaimed. Renee laughed as the lady finished with her hair and make up, she got off the chair and stood waiting for Brianna to finish.

"So what's planned for your 2 year anniversary?" She asked Renee.

"Jon's surprising me, he's refusing to tell me or give me any hints" Renee said as she smiled just thinking about Jon.

"Aww it's cute that he's planned something." Brie said.

"Well, he told me we will be taking 10 days off from work after tomorrow. He's pre-recording a segment tonight for next weeks RAW" Renee said.

"He's taking you on holiday? What if he proposes? Oh my god, I never thought Jon was so romantic" Brie said as Renee giggled.

"He won't propose. I am not gonna get my hopes up" Renee said with a smile. Once Brie was done with hair and make up Jon walked over and he welcomed her with open arms.

"There she is." He said, smiling as he hugged her. She felt warm and happy whenever she was around Jon. He kissed her forehead, "Ready for tonight?" He asked. She pulled away from the hug, and smiled,

"Always, especially if that means I get to interview you tonight." She giggled. She was at her best when she was with him.

"You'll do great, as always." He said.

"Jon, do you and Renee want to come out with all of us tonight? Just for some drinks and such." Brie asked him. He nodded his head instantly.

"Of course. I can go Jon mode. No more Brie mode for you." He joked, which made her laugh along with it.

"We shall see. This means war." She smiled.

"Only if Bryan doesn't come, then you can unleash Brie mode. My darling, Renee always brings out Renee mode." He smiled, looking over at her as she blushed."Got to admit babe, Renee mode isn't the prettiest, it's certainly the funniest though" Jon said making Brie laugh and Renee punched his arm making him laugh and hold his hands up. "Sorry." He said as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna go give Bryan a call, I'll see you both tonight" Brie said as she walked away from them both. They waved at her then walked to Jon's locker room.

"Are any of the guys coming out tonight?" Renee asked as she sat down on the bench.

"Nah, just probably TJ" He said as he went through his bag to get his wrestling boots out.

"But, I really wanted to hang out with Colby and the gang." Renee groaned.

"Tonight's gonna go downhill then. It's not as fun if no ones there." She placed her chin in her palm. Jon chuckled.

"Colby and the gang. Sounds like some lame boy-band he tried to make." Renee rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. Everytime she looked at him, she realised her love for him grew more and more everyday. "What?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Absolutely nothing." She smiled at him. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said.

She blushed. "I love you too."

"Besides, Colby is heading to see Leighla on his 2 days off, so unless you want to skpye with him while were at the club then there's no way of having Colby there" Jon said chuckling as Renee smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea" She said.

"No, babe, I was being sarcastic." He said as she laughed.

"Still might try it" She said as Jon rolled his eyes and smiled at her. Every day he counted himself lucky that he picked up the courage to ask Renee on a date almost 2 years ago. Many people even said they wouldn't go beyond 3 dates and they just loved proving everyone wrong and each day Renee and Jon's bond grew stronger. "I better go, got the first interview of the night in about 10 minutes so I'm gonna go see if it's all ready" Renee said as she gave Jon a kiss and stood up. Renee soon found where she needed to be. She stood there waiting for some of the workers to tell her she was either 'on in five'.

"You again." Colby laughed as he walked over to her. She smiled.

"Oh, god. Look who it is." She joked. Ever since Jon and her dated, she grew a close friendship between all members of The Shield. Colby and Joe were like her brothers. "So, did Brie ask you to go drinking later, too?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. I heard you're not going to be there, little bro." She frowned. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you seriously gonna call me little bro?" He crossed his arms.

"Sure acting little." She shrugged, and turned to the camera.

"Ready!" The camera man said. Colby quickly turned into Seth mode and the interview went smoothly and the camera man was proud.

"So, do you know what Jon has planned for our anniversary?" She asked.

"I am not saying anything" Colby said as they walked to catering. Colby helped Jon plan the surprise for Renee.

Renee spotted Jon and made her way over to him. "Okay, give me a hint at least?" She groaned. "I'm so excited!" Jon chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"You're adorable. But, no. After today's done, it'll get started." He assured her. She pouted. "Oh and besides. Have you even done anything for me? If not, I'm shocked and hurt." He sniffed.

She hit him gently. "Of course I got you something."

"Oh really? What have you got me?" He asked and Renee smiled at him.

"You're just gonna have to wait" She said as she patted his cheek. He smiled and hugged her.

"I will see you after my match babe" He said. "Good luck" She said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you" he said as he walked to the curtain.

"I love you too" She said before walking to one of the screens to watch the match.The match was great after all. Renee cheered on her boyfriend as he got the victory. She waited outside his locker room for him to come and see her.

"Hey sweetheart." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you won! Now hurry up, Brianna keeps pestering us to get ready." She laughed. He shook his head, but smiled afterward. He quickly went to get changed into a shirt and jeans. He came out of the locker room and linked his arm with Renee's.

"Let's go, shall we?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Finally" She said as they got into his car and he drove them back to their hotel to get ready for their night now. They went to their room that they shared together and Renee went straight to her case.

"You pick what you're gonna wear and I am gonna go shower" Jon said as he took out what he wanted to wear tonight and went to the bathroom. Renee sat down on the floor beside her case and looked for the dress she wanted to wear tonight. It was a blue knee length strapless dress. She picked out her shoes and waited for Jon to finish his shower. Once he was done, he walked into the room with only his jeans on and Renee smiled.

"Do you have to walk around shirtless when we have somewhere to be?" She said as she stood up and he walked over to her.

"I like driving you crazy" He said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips, she smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stop, I need to get changed and fix my hair" She giggled as he sighed.

"Fine" He said giving her a wink as she walked into the bathroom. Renee tied her hair up in a nice bun, and threw on her dress. She applied little make-up, and sprayed perfume. She walked out of the bathroom to see Jon, his hair dried and normal, a shirt with a band on and his jeans. He'd finally put a shirt on, She thought. She grabbed her bag and jacket, and they both headed out to the place they would meet the gang. They had arrived shortly to a small club they would go to whenever they were here, for RAW. They both walked in and instantly spotted, Trinity, Jon, Brie and Nikki.

"Hey guys!" Brie smiled to them both. Renee gave a smile back and hugged everyone.

"Are they more people coming soon?" She asked her. Brie nodded, and went to order them all drinks."Nattie!" Renee said as she saw one of her best friends along with her husband walk over. Renee gave her a hug as Brie came back with drinks. "How have you been?" Renee asked as the two stood with the other ladies and let the men talk.

"Good, you?" She asked as Renee sipped her drink.

"Been great, things are quite perfect." Renee said as she glanced over at Jon who was already looking at her and gave her a wink. She smiled and carried on drinking her drink.

"Are we gonna see Brie mode?" Nattie turned to face Brie. She giggled and nodded to her.

"Don't bring me on the dance floor like last time." Renee joked, smiling at her. She quickly downed her drink, "Anyone want another?" She offered. They all shook their heads. She shrugged as she made her way to the bar. "Another please." She smiled politely at the bartender. There was a woman beside her, who kept giving her strange looks. Renee shook it off as she made her way back to her friends with her drink. Renee walked over to Jon and sat on his lap. "Dance with me" She said and he laughed.

"I don't dance sober, you know that" He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Drink then" She said and he smiled.

"Nah, I don't feel like drinking tonight, you can give me a lap dance though" He smirked.

"Nope, not here but maybe later" She said as he kissed her cheek.

"You mean everything to me" He said. Not many people ever witnessed Jon's softer side but Renee always did and he always made sure she felt special. They looked up and Renee spotted the girl from the bar walking over to them.

"Um, hi." Renee said to her.

"I know you guys." She smiled at them. Jon began to feel nervous around this girl. He felt like he should know her.

"Oh, because we're on TV probably." Renee gave a small smile back, "Is there anything we can do for you?" She tried to be as nice as possible. This girl seemed like trouble.

"As a matter of fact. There is. But, not you. I'm on about loverboy over there." Her tone changed instantly. Jon's eyes widened. He suddenly remembered why he recognized her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remember me now?" She said to him as Renee stood up off his lap and Jon stood up.

"What do you want Melissa?" Jon asked her.

"You know her?" Renee asked looking at Jon.

"He knows me quite well actually" Melissa said. Renee's eyes widened.

"No babe, before we got together" He said trying to reasure her."Are you gonna answer my question?" He asked Melissa.

"I tried contacting you" She said.

"I figured you'd get the hint after a couple months of ignoring you, and you did. And this is the first time I've seen you in almost 3 years. Clearly you haven't forgotten me." He said looking at her.

"Trust me, I wasn't calling because I wanted to see you." She said. Renee stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"What then?" He asked.

"I was pregnant. With your child. She's now almost 3 years old. Her name is Elisa." Jon's face paled.

"You're lying. Anyone could be her father. You were one of the easiest I had back in my day after all." Jon said as Melissa glared at him.

"I know that you are 100% the father." She said as shepulled out her phone and showed him a picture. The little girl had dark blonde hair and blue eyes like Jon.

"Until you get a dna test done then she's not my child" He said.

Renee stood there, shocked and speechless. "You don't believe her, do you?" She whispered to Jon.

"No, I don't. When I slept with her, she was too overly attached and obsessed with me. She's only doing this to split us up, I bet." He assured her. She sighed, and stared at Melissa.

"I'm being serious, Jon." Melissa chuckled, as she gave Renee a look.

"What if it comes back that Elisa is your daughter?" Renee panicked.

"I-I don't know." Jon fiddled with his fingers, nervously.

"Can we get back to the hotel?" Renee asked. He nodded.

"I'll see you two tomorrow then." Melissa smirked.

Jon and Renee walked together and got into the car. He drove them back to the hotel in silence and they walked into their room. "Does she think that if the girl is yours that you will go off and play happy families?" Renee asked.

"Babe, no matter what the result is. You are the one I want to be with. Always you" He said softly as he walked over to her.

"After the test tomorrow we're heading to the airport. I'll get the doctor to text me the result or something, or just wait until we're back" He said as he placed his arms around her waist.

"I think we should wait, that way there's no distractions for us" She said as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you. Always going to love you" He said as he looked into her eyes.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too." She sighed as she pulled away from him. She went to her case and go out her pyjamas. She went to the bathroom to put them on. She stood there, staring in the mirror. She began to sob a little bit, "Why now?" She whispered to herself. She quickly threw on her pyjamas. "You can do this." She said to herself. Jon knocked on the door.

"Are you okay, babe?" He asked her.

"I'm coming out now." She told him.

"Okay" He said softly as he changed into his tracksuit bottoms and placed his phone on charge beside the bed. He sighed to himself and rubbed his eyes. Feeling emotional and confused, he knew Renee wasn't going to feel comfortable with an ex being in contact with him for the next 15 years of their life. He heard the bathroom door open as he took off his t-shirt and threw it on his case. He got into bed and patted the empty side. Renee gave him a small smile and joined him. "Nothing will come in between us." He said as he cuddled up to her. She knew he was right. She had a hard time believing it.

"I know." She sighed.

"We have a big day tomorrow. You should get some sleep." He told her. She nodded, though she knew she couldn't. Jon soon drifted off to sleep. For a bad situation - Renee found it hard to sleep with the thoughts replaying in her mind.

The next day Renee was laying in bed on her side watching Dean sleep, she had just woken up after only about a couple of hours of sleep, she had too much on her mind. It was almost 9am and she sighed knowing today was gonna be long. She smiled when she saw Jon stir and open his eyes. He smiled when he saw her looking at him. He rubbed his eyes and pulled her into him. "You're never awake before me" He said as he kissed her head.

"I know. But, today is a big day for us." She said as she rolled out of bed.

"Please don't go for a shower so soon." Jon whined. She smiled, rolling her eyes at him. She did love him with all her heart, even if it did mean that in the end he could have a child with this woman.

"Come on, we need to at least get ready for the day ahead." He sighed, rolling out of bed with her. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, before he rummaged through his case for some clothes.

"Shall we save some water and just shower together?" Jon said with a smirk and Renee laughed.

"You say that every morning" She said and Jon laughed.

"And how many times this week have I been successful?" He asked. " today I think I should be rewarded" He said as he grabbed his clothes and walked over to her and she laughed.

"Fine, fine. only because I love you" She said as he kissed her cheek and went off into the bathroom with her.

Renee smiled to herself as she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She quickly grabbed her clothes and threw them on. Jon shortly followed with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to Renee and kissed her forehead.

"That was fun." He winked at her. She flashed a smile. He grabbed out his clothes and put them on. Renee did her hair and a bit of makeup. She began to pack her things after. Jon wrapped his arms around her waist, "You know, everything will be okay. Even if she is my child. I love you." He reassured her.

"I know" She said. Giving him a smile. "Will we be going home first before we go to wherever we're going tonight? I need fresh clothes." She said. Renee had moved in with Jon almost 4 months ago now and for now they were both happy in his one bedroom apartment in Vegas.

"Yep, we're heading home then leaving from there" He said as he sat on the bed watching her. "Hey beautiful, ready to go?" He asked as he checked his phone and Melissa had texted where to meet. She nodded and grabbed her bag. "I told Melissa to meet us at the hospital." He told her. Renee tried to hide her growl so well. She hated hearing Melissa's name, it got to her. She couldn't stop thinking of all the bad things that could happen if Elisa is Jon's daughter. "Come on then." He said as they made their way out of the hotel and into his car.

"This is it then." Renee finally spoke up. Jon kept his eyes on the road, his hands not leaving the wheel.

"I guess so." He sighed. "She's gonna be there too" Jon said talking about Elisa.

"What kind of person is Melissa?" Renee asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Is she manipulative? Or is she actually a nice person?" She asked as Jon shrugged.

"I don't know babe, I just slept with her. She was obsessive though" He said as he parked the car and they made their way in. They walked into the waiting area and waited.

"Obsessive in what way?" Renee had so many questions about this woman.

"She kept texting me after, when I told her on the night, I was only looking for a one night thing. She kept sending me gifts and you know, stuff like that." Jon shivered, thinking about the past problems he'd had with Melissa. She soon spotted Renee and Jon as she made her way over to them.

"Jon. This is Elisa." She said.

Jon set his eyes on the little girl who stood there looking at Jon and Renee, clearly feeling shy. Renee looked at Jon who wasn't sure what to say. Luckily for him the doctor walked out and called them through.

"I'm Elisa" She said as she walked with them. "I am 3" Jon held into Renee's hand as they took a seat.

"That's your dad" Melissa said as Jon glared at her. "What? I know you are" She said. The doctor went over what they needed to do.

"Why couldn't we have done this in our own time. Me and Renee have a holiday booked." Jon said as he gave the doctor what he needed.

"Because this way is quicker." Melissa said as she took a month swab and took some DNA from Elisa and handed it to the doctor. "Come on Elisa" Melissa said as she took Elisa's hand and Elisa looked sadly at Renee and Jon.

Renee felt bad for Elisa, having a mother like Melissa. She didn't want her growing up knowing her mother was a possible stalker. She was sure Elisa probably has a bad childhood right now. Jon gave his DNA to the doctor. Renee gave him a look.

"If she is your child, we'll work something out. She's... Beautiful Jon. You at least have to admit that." Renee said, her soft side coming out.

"She is kinda cute. I feel bad for her." He sighed. Renee nodded. They both left the hospital. "Holiday time then." He tried to enlighten the mood.

"Just me and you. It's been a while since we had more than a couple of days without work" She said as they got into the car and he drove to the airport. "She seems like an adorable girl" Renee said as Dean nodded. "What will you do if she is yours?" She asked.

"We'll sort that out when we come back." He said as he placed his hand on her lap. They both got out of the car and walked into the airport. Their flight wasn't for a few hours so they decided to grab some lunch in a little cafe. "Do you want some coffee?" Jon asked her. She nodded and got them a little table by the window so they could watch the airplanes go. She kept staring out of the window. She couldn't stop thinking about whether Elisa could be Jon's and what could happen in the future of their relationship.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Jon walked back with coffees and some cakes. She was trying to take her mind off of Elisa and focus back on her little holiday with Jon.

"Well, I might as well tell you where we're going since we're here." He said as he sat opposite her. "Where have you wanted to go and spend more than 2 days at?" He asked as he sipped his coffee and saw her eyes light up.

"We're heading to Paris?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yes babe. You know I listen when you talk right?" He asked with a laugh. They finished their coffees and boarded their plane. Ready to spend the next 10 days alone together. Jon had planned to make this trip very romantic for her and also planned a few surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

Renee and Jon had just got back to Vegas after their trip to Paris. The trip they had was very romantic. Renee was so happy that she finally got to see the city and Jon did everything he could to make the trip special. The only issue they had on the trip was when Jon planned a romantic evening in their room and he proposed to Renee. As much as it hurt her to do so she had to say no because of Jon's current situation. She wanted everything sorted out before she and Jon could get engaged. It may have hurt Jon but he understood why she said no. Even though he kept telling her to stop feeling bad Renee still couldn't helo that she felt like she ruined their trip. Once they walked in through the door Jon picked up his mail and saw a brown envelope which he knew was from the heart started beating fast. Renee tapped his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him. He took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"The DNA test..." He mumbled. She sighed as they both made their way into the living room.

"If she is mine-" He began but Renee cut him off.

"We will be fine." She said strictly. He nodded and opened the letter. He scanned through it. His eyes widened. Renee kept staring at him. "Jon?" She asked, concerned. He looked up at her, as a tear made its way down to his cheek.

"She's my child."

"What do you want to do?" She asked as she placed her arm around his hip.

"I'm not sure how to go about this. I want to see her as much as I can though. I want custody or at least joint custody of her...Eliza." Jon said as he placed his arm around Renee's neck. "I just hope you're prepared for Melissa possibly being in our lives for the next 17 years" Jon said as he kissed her softly on the head.

"Yes I am babe. I'll stand by you every step of the way" Renee said.

"You're perfect you know that?" Jon said softly.

"You're not so bad yourself" Renee said making them both laugh.

"So do I call a lawyer?" He asked. She nodded. He pulled out his phone and rung up a lawyer. After a while of talking, Renee spoke up.

"Do you want to get some take out?" She asked him. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded to her.

"I'm gonna go out... Rent a movie." He told her. Before she could say goodbye to him, he'd already picked up his leather jacket and left. Renee felt relieved he had gone out. She wanted to be left alone with her thoughts, although she didn't exactly want to be cruel to Jon. She looked through a menu. Before she could do anything else, she began to sob to herself. She picked up her phone and called Brie needing advice from someone.

"Hey girl. How was Paris?" Brie asked. Renee proceeded with telling her what happened in Paris including what just happened. "Aw I know it's tough. You got to remember it happened before you two got together. Bryan's told me how much he's changed for you. He's changed himself for the better for you. This is a big hurdle but be there for him. Even when he makes it difficult for you to. Just be there, and you'd make a great step mom and when the time comes a real mom" Brie said. Renee smiled a little bit. She did want to eventually have kids of her own with Jon. She's just never really mentioned it to him. She told Brie thank you and hung up the phone. She ordered hers and Jon's takeout. She knew what he liked. She made herself some coffee to calm her down, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Jon walked into one of his favourite bars, whenever he was home in Vegas he liked to visit there, he even brought Renee there a few times. The bartender and owner was a good friend ohf his and he enjoyed going there as a place to cool off. He sat at the bar and his friend Carl walked over with his usual drink. "Hey Jon, no Renee today?" He asked as Jon took swig of his drink.

"Nah she's at home getting dinner for us" He said.

"What's up? You look a bit tense" Carl said.

"I just found out I have a daughter" He said.

"So you decided to come here and drink away your problems?" He asked him. He gave him a small nod and finished his drink.

"I'm gonna fight for Elisa." He told Carl. Carl patted him on the back.

"There's the Jon I know. The fighter. Don't be stuck here. Go to Renee, you two are strong." He said. Carl wasn't the type of person to go deep with a subject, but considering it was Jon, he wanted to help. Jon stood up,

"You're right." He said before he left the bar. He went to the video store to choose him and Renee a movie.

After picking a horror film, since that was their favourite genre, he walked back to his apartment and walked in. He placed the movie on the coffee table and took off his jacket and walked into the kitchen where he found Renee plating up their food. He smiled to himself then wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Let me do that. You go put your cosy little pjs on and we can cuddle on the couch and watch the movie I chose" He said as Renee smiled and nodded and leaned back into his touch. He smiled and she gave him a kiss before walking to the bedroom. Dean finished putting their food onto plates then walked into the living room with their food. Renee walked into the living room looking more relaxed and sat beside Jon.

"What did you get?" She asked as she picked up her plate of food. He pressed play on the remote and kissed her forehead.

"I got Devils Due. It's supposed to be rubbish, but you know. Personal opinion." He wrapped his arms around her and stole one of her chips.

"Hey! I don't share food, you meanie." She pouted. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and payed his attention to the movie. A few minutes later she turned around to face him, "Are you going to see her tomorrow?" She asked him. He gave a small nod.

"Will you come with me?" He asked. She gave a small smile.

"Of course. We're a team." She reassured him.

"Good. I'm glad I have you" He said as she rested her head on his shoulder as they ate their dinner.

"Always will babe" She said and he smiled. They finished eating and carried on watching the rest of the film. Once it finished Jon helped Renee clean up then went into their bedroom. "Where did you go earlier?" Renee said as she got into the bed and Jon stripped down to his boxers then joined her in bed.

"Down to the bar. Had a chat with Carl." He said as he kissed her shoulder.

"Are you excited to see Elisa tomorrow?" Renee aksed.

"I kind of am. Do you think we should get her a present?" He asked as he cuddled Renee.

"I think she would like that" Renee said.

"I love you" Jon said as he pecked her lips then rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too" Renee said.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon woke up the following morning, it was almost 9am and he had sent a text to Melissa for her address. He rubbed his eyes and turned to his side where Renee was still fast asleep. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. He smiled against her when he heard her start giggling.

"Stop, you know I'm ticklish there" She said as she turned to face him.

"I know. That's why I wake you up like that almost every morning" He said as he looked at her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's always the best way to wake up" She said as Jon smiled and got out of bed.

"Come on lazy, it's time we get up and get ready." He said as Renee hid under the bed sheet.

"No. Come back" She said. "Nope" He said as he grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. Renee groaned and rolled out of bed while Jon went into the shower. He had left his phone on the bedside table so she decided to see if Melissa had contacted him. He never deleted her old texts from a few years ago after their one night stand. Renee was shocked to see what Melissa was capable of. Renee heard the bathroom door slowly open. She quickly locked Jon's phone and placed it back on the table. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Looking rather handsome." She commented. He shook his head as he smiled at her.

"Go on, your turn." He said, pointing to the bathroom. She gave a pout but went to go shower. She sighed and thought about how manipulative Melissa can be, judging by those texts she saw, Melissa tried to use him for his fame which wouldn't surprise her if she purposely got pregnant just so she could have some sort of connection to Jon. Well, a connection to Jon's money. Once Renee was done, she got changed and walked downstairs to the smell of breakfast, one of Jon's secret talents is that he is an amazing chef. She smiled and sat on the kitchen counter and watched him cook their breakfast. "Hey beautiful, don't forget we're going shopping for Elisa first. Melissa texted me her address." He said as he flipped a pancake.

Renee nodded. "What would we get her?" She asked him, seeming a little bit nervous.

"Books, dolls. Yadda yadda?" He said as he placed a pancake on her plate. She'd never really been a stepmother before. She didn't want Elisa thinking she was an evil stepmother like in the fairytales. She began eating her pancake. "I'm getting excited." Jon chimed. Renee smiled. She didn't think she'd seen the love of her life so happy. She finished her food and stood up.

"Come on then." She smiled at him. He pulled her close to him and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too." She said as he locked up the house and got into his car. They headed to the mall to go shopping for not only Elisa but themselves too. Jon looked around the toy shop as Renee helped him pick out what Elisa would like.

"I was thinking, maybe most of this stuff can stay at my place. Maybe turn out guest room into her bedroom?" He asked Renee as they waited in line to pay.

"I think that would be sweet. I think she would like that too." She said as Jon paid and they walked around the mall a little more as they bought some clothes for themselves and a few things for the house before they finally left and made their way to Melissa's house. They both left the things in the car and made their way up to her door. Jon knocked on the door and Melissa answered quickly.

"Come in." She said, giving Renee an evil look. Renee shook it off and they both made their way into the house. It wasn't that nice of a house for a little girl to live in. Renee shuddered as they made their way into the living room. Elisa was stuck in front of the TV watching Spongebob.

"Hi sweetheart." Jon said. Elisa turned around. The biggest smile appeared on her face. She ran up to Jon, and he picked her up and spun her around. Renee smiled to herself. "How's my girl?" He asked her.

"I'm watching spongebob" She said as Jon sat on the couch and Elisa sat on his lap. Renee smiled and sat down beside them.

"So Jon, have you thought about helping me pay for Elisa for everything that she will need?" Melissa asked as she sat on the other sofa looking at them.

"No. I haven't because I didn't think I'd need to be directly paying you. Maybe we can sort out days when I get Elisa and the days when I have her I pay everything she needs and also start putting some money aside for her future and when you have her, you pay with your own money" He said as Melissa rolled her eyes.

"You've barely known her 5 minutes and you're planning her future" She said as Jon glared at her.

"She's still my daughter, I may not have known about her for almost 3 years but now that I have her I don't intend on missing out on her life." Jon said.

"Hey Elisa, wanna come with me to the car and see what your dad got you?" Renee asked her. The little girl nodded and jumped off of Jon's lap and walked out Renee kissed Jon's cheek, she knew it would be best to get Elisa away from their arguing.

"Yeah well, for 3 years I struggled." She said as Jon rolled his eyes.

"Really? You had my number and you didn't think of calling or texting?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I didn't want you to ruin her life" She said.

"Me ruin her life? You're a freaking train wreck. This whole house, just walking in it, is disgusting. This isn't a great home for a three year old to live in and you say, I'm ruining her life?" Jon spat at her and she gave him a harsh look.

"You're not planning on taking her away from me. She adores me." She simply said. Jon pushed himself up and chuckled at how pathetic she was.

"She looks like she's scared of you, Melissa." He said.

Renee took Elisa to her car and opened the boot. She got out a bag and pulled out a doll for her. She had the biggest smile on her face and took it from Renee. She hugged the little doll then looked up at Renee, "Thank you. Are you my daddies friend?" Renee smiled and scooped her up.

"I'm his girlfriend sweetie." She said.

"Can we get ice cream?" She asked politely. Renee nodded and walked her back to her home. She still could hear Jon and Melissa arguing. She sighed,

"Jon, Elisa wants ice cream." She said. Melissa gave her a look,

"Put my daughter down." She growled.

"Don't listen to her, babe. We can go get all the ice-cream you want sweetie" Jon said to them both.

"Not without my permission." Melissa said. Jon shrugged and took Elisa from Renee's arms.

"If she wants to come out with her dad then she can." He said as Melissa glared at him.

"I'll call the police and tell them you kidnapped her." Melissa said.

"I'd like to see you try. Maybe I'll bring her back later. Depends on my mood." Jon said as He took Renee's had and walked to the car with his girls. He buckled Elisa in the back and got in the front with Renee. "I don't know how to fight for her, I don't want her around our arguing. I just know that I don't want her in that house." He said.

"Jon, I know but she is Elisa's mother, no matter how horrible their house is. We can fight for Elisa the right way. I think you should fight for full custody babe" Renee said as she held his hand as he drove and gave a soft kiss to his hand. They arrived at a cafe to have some lunch before getting ice cream. Elisa told them it was her favourite place to eat. Jon and Renee got out of the car and Jon got Elisa and they walked into the cafe. They sat in a little booth and waited for the waitress to come and see what they wanted to order. "What do you want, lovely?" Renee asked Elisa. She looked up at Renee and smiled,

"Chicken nuggets." She said with excitement. Jon smiled at Renee, she gave a small one back. She knew she loved this child like her own already. Things were just difficult in this current situation.

"Is chicken nuggets your favourite?" Jon asked her as Renee order their food.

"Yup. And fries too." She said as Jon smiled. "What's your favourite?" She asked.

"I eat a lot. I like Pizza" He said.

"I like pizza too!" She said as Renee walked over with their food. Elisa giggled as she saw the amount of food Jon got himself. "2 burgers?" She said as Renee smiled.

"I told you I eat a lot" He said.

"But you're not fat" She said as Jon chuckled.

"Nope. I go to the gym and exercise" Jon said as he gave Elisa her food and he gave Renee a kiss on her cheek.

"Do you love my daddy?" Elisa asked Renee as she ate her fries.

"Of course I do." Renee said smiling at Elisa and she smiled back.

"Does your mom have a boyfriend?" Jon asked her.

"Mommy has lots of boyfriends" She said as Jon looked at Renee then back at Elisa. "I don't like them." She added.

"Where do you want to go after we have our ice cream?" Jon asked her.

"The park!" She smiled at him. He nodded.

"What do you mean by she has a lot of boyfriends sweetie?" Renee asked her. She gave a small shrug.

"They come to the house and they do things together. I don't know she locks me in my room." She started tapping her fingers against the table while she ate her food. Jon gave Renee a look.

"She locks you in your room?" He asked through gritted teeth. Renee rubbed his arm to calm him down. "I can't let her keep her." He mumbled. He kissed his cheek.

"I know." She whispered to him.

"Just don't get mad around Elisa. Enjoy this day with her" Renee said quietly to Jon as they continued eating. Jon nodded and continued with conversations about whatever was on Elisa's mind. She had a typical creative mind which Jon loved. Once they finished their food they ordered Elisa some ice cream and once she finished that Jon paid the bill and they walked out.

"Daddy, can I sit on your shoulders?" Elisa asked as Jon smiled.

"Of course" Jon said as he knelt down and Renee helped her onto his shoulders. Once she was on, Jon held onto her and they walked to the park. "I don't think I can take her back hom" Jon said quietly to Renee as they walked.

"You have no choice in the matter at the moment." Renee whispered.

They soon made their way to the swings and Jon put Elissa down on one. "Don't go too high." She said nervously. Jon chuckled and began pushing her gently on the swing. Renee sat on a bench and watched them bond. It was nice to see them get along after the past couple of years. Renee never thought they'd get along so well. "I wanna go on the slide!" She giggled. Jon picked her up and took her to the side. He made his way back over to Renee and they watched Elissa play on the slide.

"She deserves so much better." He said.

"She will get everything she deserves soon. We just have to be patient." Renee said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and watched Elisa play in the playground until she walked over to them.

"I'm tired now" She said as she climbed into Jon's lap.

"Alright, let's go cutie" Jon said as he stood up with Elisa in his arms and held Renee's hand as they walked back to his car.

They took a slow drive back to Melissa's house. Jon was finding it difficult to let her go. They walked up to Melissa's house and she answered the door without giving them a chance to knock, "Decided to bring her back then." She scowled. Elisa didn't get to say goodbye, she sadly made her way into the house and upstairs in her room.

"I'm gonna do what I can to take her away from a horrible person like you." Jon kept it clean. Renee was proud of him. He didn't say another word to Melissa.

"No chance. You just try. I'll tell them just how horrible you was to me when we were together" Melissa yelled as Jon and Renee walled back to his car.

"We were never together. We had one night, that was it." He said.

"Yes, but they don't know that." She said smiling at them.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll re-think things when they find out about all those guys you bring home in front of my daughter" Jon said as Renee got into the car. Melissa stopped smiling and glared at Jon. It was Jon's turn to smile. "Goodnight Melissa" He said as he got into his car and drove home.


End file.
